


Off to the Races

by Nanscianna_0000



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez RPF, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanscianna_0000/pseuds/Nanscianna_0000
Summary: “您死以后，我绝不会跪下亲吻您的墓碑，也绝不会为您流一滴眼泪的，索拉尔先生。”
Relationships: Nuno Resende/Solal
Kudos: 1





	1. 序

“我想要个答案。”  
“索拉尔先生，其实我并没有爱过您。”  
或许是枪托上的光太过眩目，涨得人昏沉，让雷森德此时显得格外不像平时的自己：苹果肌绷得太紧，左半边脸的塌陷便曝了出来，褶子也挤在一处，嘴咧开的弧度更是太大，还露出因为烟草而泛黄的牙；他平时表情管理一向好，笑起来总叫人觉得像颗红红的、透着清香的苹果，连眼角都是沁着蜜，跟眼前这个因为费力连笑容都落魄、连面容都扭曲的人仿佛是两个家伙。  
他太紧张了。索拉尔看着他额头上的一层汗，颇有些怜爱地想，哦，我的小孩。如果是以前，他很乐意贴过去，亲亲他的额头，捏捏他的耳垂，拍拍他的背，然后小孩就会抬起濡湿的眼睛，蜷缩到他的怀里。索拉尔会摸着他的头发，跟他说“别怕。”索拉尔现在就想这么说。  
他张了张嘴，又把这句话囫囵吞了回去，只是伸手包住了雷森德紧握着枪托的手，往上抬了抬，对着自己胸口。“我教过你的，明明在靶场都练过那么多次了。”  
“就这儿。”  
雷森德的指尖都在发白，索拉尔实在担心他会打歪。  
“很快，我不会疼的。”  
索拉尔闭上了眼。  
雷森德凝视着他。陷入的眼窝、干枯的头发，索拉尔已经是个老人了。这个认知让他产生了一种缺氧一样的高热和恍惚。他是怎样的意气风发，居高临下地出现，把自己从泥潭里面轻轻拾起，那仿佛已经是很久很久以前的事情。事实上也不过二十年而已。他想到这就连笑的努力也不再做了，死死咬住自己的嘴唇，吸了吸鼻子。这声音太响了，可恶，该死的感冒，一定是昨天着了凉，才会显得自己像流泪了一样。  
“您死以后，我绝不会跪下亲吻您的墓碑，也绝不会为您流一滴眼泪的。索拉尔先生。”  
索拉尔闭着眼，倒笑了起来：“这不是很好吗？我的孩子。”  
“——这可是您说的。”雷森德下定了决心，终于扣动了扳机。  
一声枪响。  
索拉尔倒在一边，雷森德灰色的西服上喷洒着血迹。他呆呆立了一会儿，像是不相信眼前这一切，随后把枪丢在了一边。巨大的感情淹没了他，他开始耳鸣，那轰响吞噬了一切其他的声音，终于让他的世界变得安静。  
雷森德双膝一软，匍匐着亲吻着索拉尔仍然有着余温的手，淌出的热泪打湿了索拉尔胸口的血花。


	2. Vegas

人们往往痛恨自己的家乡，不顾一切地想要逃离。有的人生在乡下，便想逃到城市；有的人生在城市，便想逃去乡村。如果能够离开，要去哪，过什么样的生活，这是雷森德还在拉斯维加斯的时候，他周围的朋友们热衷的话题。  
雷森德对这个话题并不感兴趣。“我烂了，烂透了，最适合这座和我一样腐烂的城市。我宁愿呆在这儿，过任何同往常一样的生活。C’est la vie.”他狠狠嘬了口烟屁股，在地上踩灭了，扭着屁股便开始物色新的客人。  
C’est la vie，这是雷森德很喜欢说的一句话。每当这三个音节从他的嘴皮子里面蹦出来的时候，他的喉咙里总有一种婉转的、雀跃的甘甜，仿佛品尝到了传说中的优质红酒。他妈生前最爱说这句话，是从一个相好的法国客人那学的；他爸听了就会冷笑，“装什么巴黎来的上等人，不过是个站街的”。他努力装得浑不在意，然而幼小的努诺·雷森德已经能够用自己惊人的察言观色能力看出他在生气，便故意大喊着它飞速跑走，留着他爸原地跳脚。至于这句话什么意思，或者是什么语言，他没问过，不知道，也不感兴趣。  
他只是单纯的讨厌那个男人：他总能在赌场里面看见他，没有一天不是醉醺醺的。拉斯维加斯的赌场免费供应酒水，雷森德不知道他爸进那些地方到底是为了赌博还是为了酗酒——总之从结果上没区别。赌博就会喝酒，喝酒就会打人，可街上有那么多赌博的体面人，那打人这件事肯定不是赌博的错，酒水才是坏东西。  
“是法语。”索拉尔告诉他，在赌场旁边两条路的豪华酒店里。他们第一次相遇，雷森德那时候还嫩，脸能掐出水来，脸上不用刻意控制表情也能笑得像迎风招摇的三春桃，生意是真的好。  
“别他妈的废话，做不做？”雷森德叉着腰站在门口，“这可是两百五十美金一晚上的屁股，你只有一个小时，别浪费时间。”事实上他对这个男人拉着他问“多大了”、“生日”这种事情感到相当的暴躁和不耐烦：“我只是脸嫩，人成年了。”  
索拉尔对他的反应觉得好笑，他悠悠然从皮夹里用指尖拎出三张鲜绿色的票子，晃了晃：“这是三百美金，包你一个晚上，够不够？现在去洗个澡。”  
雷森德沉吟了下。事实上在做生意上他有一个 “三不”准则：不在一单上花费超过三小时的时间、三天内不做同一个客人的生意，跟一位客人保持比较频繁的生意关系不超过连续三个月。这个原则省去了他很多同行遇到的麻烦，是他赖以生存的准则之一。但是今天情况比较特殊了：他前一天晚上的客人是个性虐爱好者，他身体还没好利索，本来今天不想出台；但月底了，又要交房租，而且他应该再去做一次体检。只和一个人做还多赚了五十，雷森德盘算的时候腿又开始疼，疼痛下晕了脑子，一晕也就答应了。  
那时候到底身体年轻，可以不管不顾。索拉尔的活儿好钱多，反倒让雷森德的敬业精神发作，再疼也要使出自己浑身解数和人大战三百回合，一双腿夹得死紧，腰像风摆杨柳，屁股荡出浪花，后穴又缩又放，直教索拉尔神魂颠倒，恨不得死在他身上。索拉尔这样的出身，倒也不是没用过好的屁股；但是像雷森德这样糜烂却绚烂的野性，和纽约那边孩子的骄矜委婉，以及芝加哥那边的粗蛮，风味都不大一样。这是拉斯维加斯的孩子，他按着男孩的背，看他漂亮的肩胛骨，耸动着腰。  
一般来讲，雷森德是比较喜欢那种时间短的男人的，因为这省事儿，他反正按次数收费，而不是时间长短；他的技术都是为了赶紧让客人出来研究的，跟了解的熟客甚至能一边躺着一边吃零食。可现在，他跪趴着，仰头呻吟一声高过一声，倒一心一意做起爱来了。再疼也是明天的事，今晚他只想吃着几把入睡。  
索拉尔留了自己的名片。雷森德第二天早上从酒店的床上醒来，那卡片和三张票子压在他的枕头下面，上面还有烫金的纹路。他发了会儿呆，把嫖资塞进牛仔裤的兜里，从门口走了。  
规矩能破一次，但不能破第二次。

雷森德缴了房租，存了饭钱，还剩下点东西。他睡了两天，醒来去赌。  
他赌不计较输赢，纯粹为了花钱。他给自己定了两个小时的时限，时间到了不论输赢就走，赚了就去吃点好的，输了就去卖屁股。钱——留着也没什么用，他不想离开，也没什么要实现的梦想。如果生病或者有急事要用钱，那他挨不过去那就挨不过去了，说明是老天爷让他死，他也就认了，反正这世间也没什么可让他留恋。  
他在赌场又看到了索拉尔，只是匆匆一瞥，索拉尔在和赌场老板上楼，估计是什么重要贵宾。他随便换了点筹码，赌得意兴阑珊，早早收了手出去物色客人去了。  
索拉尔倒是看到了让他惦记了两天的屁股，谈完生意以后下楼人已经不见了。他问旁边的服务生，“刚刚那个叫努诺的孩子是哪家的？多大？”  
“他啊，”服务生斟酌着回答，“他爸是个酒鬼，姓雷森德；他妈之前是个妓子。岁数嘛，应该十五岁了吧……他九岁那年那年我们这出了枪击案，他爸妈都死了他去了孤儿院，所以我还记得。”  
“十五岁？你确定他父亲是姓雷森德吗？”  
“是的，先生。”  
“好的，谢谢您。这是您的小费。”索拉尔说着，从兜里抄出一把零钱，塞在服务生的兜里：“最后一个问题，我平时能在哪找到他？”  
“十四号街，那是他的家。不过他平时在下城区的那几个赌场门口站街，有时下午也会来这边赌两把。”  
“谢谢您。”索拉尔又说了一遍，走出了大厅，外面的阳光照着他的皮鞋锃光瓦亮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是之前给陆陆的生贺哈哈……没有后续了，总之先摆在这存个档。  
> 有时间的话再继续写……哈哈……（望天）


End file.
